Temporary Roommates
by TheDevilsDuchess
Summary: OneShot: Annie's homeless, who does she turn to for help?


**Erin:** I was so happy for more Auggie and Annie scenes. Here's a little OneShot of a scene I would have added to tonight's episode. It takes place right after Annie was kicked out of her sister's guest house but right before the baseball game.

Disclaimer – I do not own Covert Affairs. If I did they would totally be hooking up.

* * *

><p>Temporary Roommates<p>

Tears filled her eyes as Annie stood outside of the door of the only person she really truly trusted. Knocking she waited hearing the sounds of footsteps as he came to the door. She tried not to burst into sobs but could feel her body shaking. How she had driven here in her state she's not quite sure.

Opening the door Annie felt some measure of relief just by looking onto Auggie's face. "Annie?"

She tossed her arms around him without a second thought tears freely flowing down her face. He was her rock and she was never more grateful to have him in her life. His arms moved around her as she clung to him.

"She kicked me out," Annie managed to sob out. That was all she needed to say.

Backing up into the apartment with one hand he managed to close his door. "It will be okay," he whispered into her hair.

Annie still had no intention of letting go as her face buried in the crook of his neck. Auggie just stood there rubbing her back until she was ready. As the sobs finally died down and Annie's grip loosened Auggie moved enough away that he could maneuver her onto his couch. Sitting her down he quickly went to the fridge grabbing two beers passing one off to her.

"Thanks," she muttered taking a sip of the cold liquid.

"Anytime," Auggie replied the two of them knowing he wasn't just talking about the beer. Sitting down beside her Auggie took her hand. "So she didn't take it well?"

Annie shook her head. He didn't have to see her to know that she had. "I have nowhere to go. I don't know what to do." She hung her head. "You wouldn't happen to know of apartment I could rent?" It was a long shot.

"I'm afraid not," he answered. "But I'll be happy to help you look."

He could feel the smile returning to her face. "Thanks. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"You'd be completely lost," he answered simply smirking. "What are you going to do in the meantime?"

Annie was silent for a moment as she tried to figure it out. "Probably stay in a motel for the time being."

It was Auggie's turn to shake his head. "No way am I letting you stay in some flea ridden motel."

Annie squeezed his hand. "Yeah well I've got to stay somewhere. Homeless is not an appealing option."

Auggie seemed to be thinking when an idea donned on him, "You can stay here with me."

"Auggie," Annie started she was flattered that he would put up with her but he lived in a one bedroom apartment not ideal for roommates.

"No wait just hear me out," Auggie interrupted. "You need a place for a few days, a week tops. We both work in the same place and I need a ride. I can't exactly drive. I know I've only got one bed but we're both adults and I think we can handle it. I mean I know it would be hard for you to keep your hands off this." He pointed to himself causing a laugh to fill the room. "But really it's a lot better than you staying in a motel. Besides I'm the best apartment hunter around. I'll get you your own place in no time."

Annie could see how set he was in this idea. Biting her lip she thought about it. He was her best friend. It wasn't like it was permeate only a week right? She'd have to adjust her living for a bit making sure everything was exactly where she left it because moving furniture was a bad idea when living with the blind.

"I don't want to be a burden," Annie told him. "Besides wouldn't it be a little difficult to take home woman with me hanging around?"

"If I thought that you would be a burden I wouldn't have asked and I can live without woman for a week. Besides worst comes to worse we can always go to her house." Auggie wiggled his eyebrows at her. "Come on Miss Walker, what are you so afraid of?"

Annie looked at her best friend. He really was her life raft. "Okay. Let's do it."

"That's my girl!" Auggie stood up tossing his empty beer bottle away.

"Hey Auggie would you go to a baseball game with me?" Annie asked following him into the kitchen.

"A baseball game?" Auggie questioned and then shrugged. "Sure."

Annie smiled he was always there when she needed him and now he was giving her room and board. He always went above and beyond the call of duty. In the back of her mind Annie wondered if this was really just a friendship or something more.

* * *

><p><strong>Erin:<strong> So what do you think? Liked it? Hated it? Review people and give me your thoughts!


End file.
